Ducts are used in various applications for conveying air or other fluid. Plastic ducts can be readily formed into complex geometries with smooth flow surfaces and duct curvature, for example. A plastic duct can be formed from several plastic layers, with one of the layers including carbon black, carbon fibers or graphite for anti-static properties.